


Alternate Universe — Caskett v The World

by fauchevalent



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of different AU's centering around Richard Castle and Kate Beckett. Each chapter is a different AU, so if you don't like the AU, feel free to skip over it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Universe — Caskett v The World

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. If I did, I'd have a nicer laptop.

> Richard Castle — famous author; billionaire with a B; playboy; and all around character is on Kate Beckett —  flight attendant; no nonsense; and not going to lie, a  _teeny_ bit of a fangirl — 's plane. And he's being a **CHALLENGE**.

* * *

"Yes, Mr. Castle?"  
"Hm?"  
Kate rolled her eyes.  _Of course_ he was going to play that card. As politely as she could, and with the least amount of patronizing admonishment in her tone she could muster, she said, "You called me to your seat, Mr. Castle — you pressed the call button?"  _For the third time now._  
"I did? I must not have noticed."   
Kate held back a groan. He was lucky that sounded so sincere, or else she would've thrown him — no, she couldn't throw him off the plane. She needed her job too badly. Plus, she didn't mind talking to him that much. She'd always liked his books, _and_ she'd watched his thing on David Letterman last night. And he wasn't too tough on the eyes. "Kate?" She heard from behind her, and it was another flight attendant, tapping her on the shoulder. "Kate, you're needed with the peanuts."  
"Thanks, Lanie." Ugh. At least she could pass off  _Mr. Castle_  — for the time being — to some other poor, unfortunate soul.

&

"Hey, Lanie, wanna help me with this one?"  
"In your dreams, Beckett. I'm on break."  
"Sure you are." Kate laughed, rolling her eyes and slumping back against the cart. "It's just so  _thankless_." She groaned.   
"Yet, here you are." Lanie raised an eyebrow. "Like Kate Beckett needs thanks to keep going every day."   
"Fair."

"Kate, the call button's ringin' again. Could ya grab it for me?"  
"I gr — you know what?  _Sure,_ Melissa. I'll get it."  
"Thanks. Seat forty one."  
And  _didn't that sound familiar._  


_Sure enough..._    
"Yes. Mr. Castle?"  
"Hm?"  
"You've called us.  _Five times_ , now." She raised an eyebrow, exhaling deeply through her nose.  
"I have? I must've hit it with my arm."  
She didn't hold back her groan, this time. "You're lucky you're so cute." She muttered.  


Apparently not as quietly as she had thought.

"Kate, isn't it? Why don't you sit down?" Richard Castle, who Kate told herself probably had women telling him he was cute all the time, had a huge, shit eating grin on his face.   
"Some of us have real jobs." She replied, and he placed his hand over his heart. "That hurt, right here. But if I keep calling, who's to say I won't need you again right away anyway?"  
"You're not going to let this one go, are you?"  
"No, Kate, I don't plan to."


End file.
